memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talaxian
Talaxians are a warp-capable, technologically-advanced species native to the planet Talax in the Delta Quadrant. They tend to be a whimsical race with a well developed sense of humor. They tend to be very friendly and helpful and are willing to offer their services to anyone who requires them. Physiology Physically the Talaxians are humanoid, with large amounts of yellow to reddish-brown spotting on their heads, arms and bodies. They have pale skin and a plume of ginger hair across the top of their heads. ( ) Males also have ginger whiskers growing on either side of their face, these develop during puberty, much like facial hair in Humans, however the whiskers also have a pleasurable application as when tugged, the whiskers induce sexual arousal and feelings. ( ) Talaxians are generally stocky and the musculature of their upper bodies is very dense. The Borg believe that this fact makes Talaxians excellent combat drones and designate the species as 218. ( ) Talaxians have spotted feet with long toes; the little toe is enlarged and rivals the innermost toe in size. ( ) Talaxian blood is red. ( ) The respiratory system of a Talaxian is directly linked, in various points, to their spinal cord. ( ),( ) Unlike humuans, who have one spine, Talaxian have two spinal columns. ( ) Mood Swings and Behavior Although Talaxians are generally a very kind and helpful people, they can be angered quite easily. The behavior could almost be described as "Bi-Polar", acting fine one moment, enraged the next, and then finally acting like they were never enraged in the first place. They are also a fairly jealous and greedy people at times, many of them serving as merchants. It is likely that these traits have evolved as a way of survival. These traits do also affect their mood rapidly at times to the point of irrationality and paranoia. History The Talaxian race is an ancient one and they may have been warp capable as far back as the 1450s, when their race was contacted by the Vaadwaur. It is unclear as to how this contact went, however a legacy of this contact survived in the Talaxian language as the word "vaadwaur", which means "foolish," seemingly suggesting it didn't go well. The ancient Talaxians referred to themselves as Talax-ilzay. ( ) The Talaxian race engaged in a war with the Haakonian Order in the 2340s and 2350s. As a result of the war, many Talaxians emigrated to different regions of the Delta Quadrant. At least one group of emigrants had reached as far as the Delta/Beta Quadrant border by 2378. The war ended in 2355 with the deployment of the metreon cascade on the Talaxian moon of Rinax. Seeing the devastation caused by the cascade, the Talaxian government surrendered unconditionally. ( ) The Borg refer to Talaxians as Species 218. A small freighter was encountered by the Borg in the Dalmine Sector. The crew of 39 was easily assimilated. Their dense musculature made them excellent drones. ( ) A small fleet of Talaxians aided Tom Paris in retaking from the Kazon-Nistrim in 2373. They lured the captured ship into a nebula where Paris, with his shuttle, disabled critical systems, forcing the Kazon to abandon the ship. ( ) Five years later, Voyager encountered a colony of Talaxians, of at least five hundred people, living in an asteroid. They were wary of visitors and were plagued by miners who tried to drive them out. Neelix, the Morale Officer of Voyager, assisted them by placing shield generators at key points around the asteroid, to prevent it from being breached. He was then put as their new leader of their colony and as Federation Ambassador to the Delta Quadrant. ( ) Society and culture Talaxians tend to be a spiritual people, known for their enjoyment of stories and the company of others. Talaxian burial ceremonies are elaborate, involving a full week of mourning. Their mythology has a belief in an afterlife known as the Great Forest, where a great tree stands at the center. It is said that upon death, a Talaxian goes to the afterlife and meets the souls of his deceased family upon arrival. Many Talaxians keep models of the Guiding Tree and other religious/ceremonial objects. ( ) The Talaxians have an old expression: "When the road before you splits in two, take the third path." The meaning of this expression is to offer an individual a third option when the two they are offered are equally unappealing. ( ) The Talaxians celebrate a religious holiday called Prixin, which is a celebration of family life. ( ) Talaxians have a great enjoyment of food and meals. It is customary for a Talaxian to tell the story of how a meal was prepared to those eating it. ( ) Talaxians do not usually take baths in water, as their sector does not have a lot of it. Water was a high commodity in the Delta Quadrant in 2371. ( ) Talaxians are a very emotional species, and usually have a very optimistic and positive outlook on life. This, however, can change quite rapidly to paranoia, fear, suspicion and jealousy. Language *'See': Talaxian language People ;Named: *Alixia *Brax *Dexa *Eldaxon *Jirex *Laxeth *Neelix (7/8 Talaxian, 1/8 Mylean) *Oxilon *Palaxia *Paxim *Tuvix (Vulcan-Talaxian hybrid) *Wixiban ;Unnamed: * See: Unnamed Talaxians Appearances A list of all appearances of Talaxians (excluding Neelix's VOY appearances) * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** de:Talaxianer es:Talaxianos pl:Talaxianie Category:Species